


An Unexpected Homecoming

by XtinaJones91



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Homecoming, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaJones91/pseuds/XtinaJones91
Summary: "Cassian was dead tired. He shuffled through the tunnels of the Rebel base, feet carrying him to their quarters on autopilot.The base was quiet - it was late. Very late.All he wanted was a quick sonic, bed, and Jyn. Jyn first, his exhausted brain corrected. She’d never settle for second or third."Cassian returns home after a long op and discovers something unexpected.





	An Unexpected Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into the world of Rogue One and rebelcaptain. I have to confess that despite being a lifelong Star Wars fan, I came to the Rogue One party a year late. I have since realized the errors of my ways and have fallen into a deep obsession that I hope to never be freed from.
> 
> Please enjoy this short and fluff-filled piece. Feedback is welcome. I've deliberately kept the timeline and the setting vague.

Cassian was dead tired. He shuffled through the tunnels of the Rebel base, feet carrying him to their quarters on autopilot.

The base was quiet - it was late. Very late.

All he wanted was a quick sonic, bed, and Jyn. _Jyn first_ , his exhausted brain corrected. She’d never settle for second or third.

He was grimy and smelly enough that he thought she might concede to the sonic on this particular occasion.

Suddenly, he found himself in front of the door to their quarters. His fingers smashed clumsily at the keypad. Blessedly he entered the code correctly on the first attempt.

The door slid open and he quickly slipped into the room, quiet as he could be in his bedraggled state. His eyes adjusted to the deeper darkness of the room, the faint blue light of the chrono on the desk casting a faint glow. 

His tired eyes fell on the bed, finding the lump that was Jyn buried under blankets and curled toward the wall, her back to him.

A half-smile quirked upon his lips.

_Jyn_ , his brain supplied. _Home_.

He stood for a moment, swaying on tired feet, watching the steady rise and fall of the blanket. She was sleeping peacefully and deeply it seemed, a rarity for both of them.

He delicately toed off his boots and shed his jacket, not caring for once where it landed.

_Quick sonic_ , his brain prompted. Yes, that was next.

He crept past Jyn’s sleeping form and into the ‘fresher. Somehow he managed to remove his clothes before slumping against the wall. His eyes drifted close for a moment and then he jerked back awake.

_Bed_ , his brain reminded him. Yes, bed would be good. Bed and Jyn. He left the ‘fresher and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. 

The sonic had woken him somewhat, but he was still in an exhausted haze.

Carefully, he peeled back the covers on their bed and slid in behind Jyn, his knees slotting into hers. He pulled the blanket back down and curled his arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest just above hers on the rounded curve of her stomach.

Idly, his nearly-asleep brain wondered when that had happened. That certainly hadn’t been there when he’d left several months ago.

His eyes sprang open, alert and wide.

He sat up abruptly, the blanket pooling at his waist.

Jyn sighed in her sleep, rolled over, and made contact with his thigh.

“Cassian,” she murmured, a soft smile crossing her face, still half asleep.

His hand was still on hers, his eyes transfixed.

“Cassian!” Jyn said more clearly, springing awake as he had only moments before. She, too, bolted upright and his hand fell away. He stared at it, his brain trying to comprehend what it had felt.

“You’re home,” Jyn stated.

His eyes found hers in the dark and he nodded.

“You’re pregnant,” he responded, voice lilting at the end in a half-statement, half-question.

Jyn looked down where her hand still rested on her stomach, the shape and curve of their child - _Force,_ their _child_ \- obvious despite the baggy flannel of his that she wore.

She looked back up at him, teeth biting her bottom lip in the nervous habit she had, a sheepish, tentative look on her face.

“Surprise?” she said, shrugging in feigned nonchalance.

His heart stuttered in his chest.

“How -” he swallowed, “how long?”

“Five months,” Jyn replied. “I only found out about three months ago,” she added hastily. “A week after you left. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t get a message to you for a month and I didn’t want you to find out through a kriffing comms message or a holo and then I’d thought you’d be back sooner so I waited and then you were gone for another kriffing _month_ and I wasn’t sure when you’d be back so...here we are,” she finished, her hands gesturing down at her stomach.

Cassian’s eyes blinked slowly. He looked down and up, and down and up again.

Jyn nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“This is...uh...this is not how I planned to tell you.”

He continued to blink stupidly at her in the dark.

_Say something, you moof-milker_ , his brain prodded.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the thousand thoughts and feelings swirling around in his sleep-deprived brain.

He reached blindly for her hands and found them. He grasped them tightly and they anchored him.

He breathed in, exhaled.

“I love you,” he said, desperate to chase away the fear crowding the edges of Jyn’s eyes.

“And I love this baby - _our_ baby - already, more than I thought I could possibly love anything.”

“More than me?” Jyn asked, teasing, but not quite, a timid smile on her face and a shine in her eyes.

He shook his head, trying to make her understand.

“Not more, not less. Differently. Does that make sense?” he said, his brow furrowed.

Jyn smiled up at him, a smile he hadn't seen before, and his heart flipped.

“Yes,” she replied, as if she was relieved to know someone else understood, relieved that it was him.

His thumbs brushed back and forth across her hands and they sat there in the dark of their room, the only two people in the universe it felt like - _three_ \- he corrected himself. Just the three of them and no one else, his entire world within arm’s reach. 

“Are you happy?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“More than I thought was possible,” she replied. _More than I thought I deserved_ , her face said.

He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and she could see the sincerity in his eyes, the certainty.

“Me too,” he said, “me too.”


End file.
